


The Things They Taught Us

by Jolandi_Joestar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolandi_Joestar/pseuds/Jolandi_Joestar
Summary: ''Say, have you ever been fucked by a dog?''In which Yut-Lung has a nervous breakdown over his past and other things that have been bothering him up until now, letting his anger out on a clueless Blanca.





	The Things They Taught Us

**Author's Note:**

> I really love tragic Yut-Lung paired with a caring Blanca. I just want my boy Yeet to be okay! ( q v q )  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_''It's not strong.''_  
  
They stood tall as beads of sweat ran down his forehead.  
  
_''It will make you suffer, but it won't kill you.''_  
  
Looming over him like a tall, tall wall as an uncomfortable heat spread throughout his muscles.  
  
_''Embrace the knowledge about how it affects your nerves.''_

 

His small body spasmed, his vision fading into a thick fog as he felt his body contort.  
  
It was poison. The poison he had spent learning about the past week.  
His brothers were keen on good education, making sure their little brother would remember everything to the bone.  
  
_''Embrace it. Let it shape you.''_

  
  
Words which echoed through his head over and over and over...again.  
  
At least until he shot up from his place, nested in between expensively soft velvet cushions. A nightmare hidden behind glimmer and luxury.

Despite the hour being late, the streetlights from outside iluminated the room enough to make out that it had indeed been, just a dream.  
There was a reason as to why the young Master prefered to rest during the day, spending his nights awake either working or pacing up and down in front of the fire-place as he tried to escape those intrusive thoughts and memories of his childhood he'd rather avoid.  
  
  
_Lonely._  
  
  
  
  
Stinging pain grew hotter and hotter with each passing minute.  
  
_''Part of our world.''_  
  
Thousand needles pushing past a thin layer of pale skin.  
  
_''It's an honor to wear.''_  
  
A buzzing thunder filled his ears as the words of his brothers grew harder to understand with each passing second. Struggling against their strong hands holding him down turned out to be futile in the end.

There was no way he'd get away from them.  
No scream, no cry could make them stop.  
  
_''Embrace it. Let it shape you.''_  
  
It was as if every bit of air was pulled out of his body as he shot up yet again, shaking hands grabbing at his tattoo.  
It had been years...  
  
...and it still hurt.  
  
He couldn't stay, the panic lingering in his bones drove him out of bed yet again.  
  


 

_Lonely._

 

 

Adrenaline shot through his body, the thrill of a hunt filling his head.  
Panic fading his vision into a blurr.  
Barking so close behind him.  
  
_''Run.''_  
  
They'd watch on.

 

_''Entertain.''_  
  
Sharp fangs diving into his skin, covered in dog saliva as he couldn't fight back.  
Hate, more and more hate spread throughout him.  
They'd kill him. Either the dogs or his brothers, there was no way out.  
Not yet.  
  
_''Let it shape you.''_  
  
Shooting up in his bed yet again, Yut-Lung had sworn to never remember this moment again.

A sigh turning into a stifled sob.

 

_Lonely._

 

 

 

''Master, are you awake? It's late already.'' he could hear Blanca's voice coming from the other side of the door. It was late indeed, the fireplace crackling with newly ignited firewood.  
  
''Well aware and awake.'' he muttered, leaning into his comfortable sofa, a red bathrobe losely draped around his body as he took another sip of wine.  
  
''You shouldn't drink that late at night.'' Blanca lectured his young master as he stepped in, leaving the dark of the hallway behind him.

 

''You shouldn't interrupt people when they're busy feeling miserable.''

 

It wasn't dislike, much rather instinct to scoff back at the man, rolling his eyes as he took another sip.

Blanca knew this side of his master, he had witnessed it more than once. However, no matter how good he was at reading people, it was as if the young asian had built a wall around himself. A wall, tall enough to even keep Blanca outside.

It almost reminded him of Ash.  
  
''Miserable? May I ask why?''  
  
He used his natural charm, a soft smile gracing his lips as he sat back down next to the other who was busy refilling his glass with an empty bottle.  
  
''I take it you've finished that one on your own?''  
  
''It was already half empty when I started...'' he heard him mumble.  
  
Usually smooth talk and skilled movements were all it took to pry the bottle from his master when he was in a state like this.  
  
''So then, Master Yut-Lung, what is on your mind?''  
  
Silence.  
Yut-Lung took a moment to play with his long hair, twirling one strand around his finger as you'd see some girls in movies do it.

Blanca figured, silence was the key for tonight. He'd get the other man to bed somehow.  
Minutes passed, then an hour as they sat in silence.

 

''Just let me rot in peace.'' it came over the younger's lips all of a sudden, almost driving a wince out of the pro-assassin.  
  
''I fear I do not quite understand. Why would you rot?''  
Words were punished with more silence, however, actions spoke louder than voice.  
Blanca watched on as his young master climbed onto his lap, sitting back with a daring grin as part of his bathrobe hung from his shoulder.  
  
''I don't need your fake pity. I don't need your fake smiles.''  
  
Curiousity had silenced Blanca.  
  
Leaning in closer, he could feel his master's breath against his skin, a hint of red wine in his words.

 

''Don't act as if you'd care.'' he whispered, ''I know you don't. Nobody does. And I most certainly don't need anyone to do so.''  
  
He could feel just how agitated Yut-Lung was, how his body was stiff with anger, his voice louder than ever before while staying calm still.  
There was so much power.  
  
''Ma-''  
  
_''Say, have you ever been fucked by a dog?''_  
  
Silence, maybe even shock.  
  
''Of course you haven't. You're in no position to endure such an ordeal as one of the strong kind, right?''

 

Yut-Lung finally discarded his empty glass with an elegant swing of his wrist, sending the thin object crashing against the wall.

 

''You know what's the worst about them? _Their smell._ ''  
  
Blanca stayed silent, listening to what was to come.  
  
''All it takes is fear to pin you in place. Fear is all that's needed to get someone fucked by dogs. Funny, isn't it? Fear seems like a great tutor.''  
  
He chuckled.  
A chuckle turning into a high-pitched laugh, growing louder and stronger with each passing second before it all numbed out into silent sobs.

 

He clung onto his bodyguard, his head resting against a strong chest as delicate hands wandered down.  
Opening belts without looking was one of his earliest lessons.  
  
''It's not adequate to look. You should face the one you're pleasing while working him good, right?''

 

Deep, dark eyes conecting with Blanca's as those soft lips dripped the poison he had been fed from his childhood on.  
  
''They love it that way, don't they? A slender body, fragile and weak, a pretty face and beautiful hair is all that's needed to draw them in, isn't that right?''  
  
By the time Blanca had fully understood what was going on, Yut-Lung had already freed his member from within his pants, one delicate hand wrapped around it.  
  
''Master Yut-Lung, I think it's be-''  
  
''Don't you dare say a word!''  
  
Both his hands clawed into the collar of the other man, pulling himself closer as their foreheads met.  
Face to face, eye to eye, Yut-Lung whispered.  
  
''This is a nightmare I'll never wake from. Not until I am dead and you're part of it.''  
  
His hands were cold and shaky, his wrists so fragile and small, Blanca feared one false grip might snap them in half.  
Yut-Lung let go of Blanca's collar, cool hands sliding from his shoulders down to the other's hands.  
  


''You want to touch me right? Everyone wants to.''  
  
He could feel warm, strong hands against his chest, slowly guiding them under the soft fabric of his red bathrobe. The fabric gave away, parting as Blanca's hands glided down Yut-Lung's chest.

The red silk fell from his shoulders, leaving his pale upper body bare.

 

''You know how to kill, I know how to please. It's something they taught us without considering what we might feel or not. Cruel, isn't it?''  
  
  


Blanca knew the ice he was walking on was thin, each step, each reaction, had to be carefully calculated.  
Drawing his hand away or speaking up too soon, might result in his young Master to fully snap, going along too long might lead to something the boy might regret later on.

 

''Master Yut-Lung...''  
  
'' **No words.** ''  
  
Climbing off of Blanca's lap, Yut-Lung soon found himself between his legs, putting on display what he had learned at the age of 10.

A firm grip around Blanca's cock while his skilled tongue trailed up and down his shaft. A playfull kiss, a well-placed wink before taking it all in to the point any normal person would start to choke.  
  
Blanca had to admit, the whole situation had made him nervous, it definitely required every skill of conversation and reading into people he had taken on until now.

 

Yut-Lung knew the perfect moment to switch positions and with a proper lick over his own fingers and a few pushes into himself, he had prepared himself enough to take in the entirety of Blanca's length in one go.

One who wasn't used to reading people's faces might not have noticed, but Blanca did.

It was indeed a pefect act Yut-Lung had put on show for tonight, however, not perfect enough to hide from Blanca what he had hidden all these years.

 

Hatred for himself.  
  
Low moans quickly turned louder and higher in pitch, frail hips picking up the perfect rythm.

 

''I am sharing my talent, so why don't you share yours?'' Yut-Lung dared between moans and closed eyes, rising one eyebrow as one eye peeked at Blanca.

 

''Come on,'' his hands wandered down to the ones resting on his hips, guiding up along his body towards his throat, ''Why don't you show me what they taught you, huh?''

 

Blanca knew exactly what the boy wanted.  
  
'' _Choke me._ ''  
  
  
One gasp after another.  
  


'' _Beat me._ ''  
  
  
Yut-Lung picked up his pace, finally driving low moans out of Blanca as the man tried to hold back as much as he could.  
  
  
'' **Kill me**.''  
  
How come Yut-Lung wasn't struggling by now?  
  
''It's an order! Kill me!''

 

With his hands on his master's throat, pressed against his skin but not squeezing.

 

''I order you to kill me!'' Yut-Lung finally screamed, tears streaming down his red cheeks.

It was the moment Blanca was waiting for.  
Right there, right now, weak and fragile, it was what he had tried to reach the past months in which he had watched his master suffer on his own.  
  
''You must have forgotten that you're paying me to protect you, young Master.''

 

Moans were taken over by sobs and silence as the pro-assassin took his chance to put his hands from around the boy's throat, to wrap them around him fully, slowly drawing him into an embrace.

 

''I hate you! You hear me? I hate you!'' Yut-Lung screamed into his chest, Blanca's dress-shirt muffling the sobs.  
  
''You don't, I know that much.''

 

His words were a critical hit, resulting in more sobs and silence from the crying boy on his lap.  
He'd sit and wait for anything to happen next, his cock still sheathed deep inside Yut-Lung.

Patience was the key.  
  
''Why can't you kill me?'' Yut-Lung broke the silence after a while, not looking up as he still had his forehead pressed against the other's chest.  
  
''It would be a waste of a perfectly lovable human.''

 

_''Liar...''_

 

''Let me teach you.''  
  
Not knowing how to love at first, it had taken Blanca years to figure out how it worked and he definitely couldn't have done it on his own.  
Blanca knew as much about that, to know that his young master would need a guiding hand this time.  
  
''Hate is strong, but it's not everything.''

 

…  
  
_''Stop being so god damn wise and put me to bed...''_  
  


 

  
_''I'll gladly do, young Master.''_


End file.
